Currently in a mobile terminal (for example, a smart mobile phone), very high display resolution and color configuration are provided for better user experiences. To achieve such an object, a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) is provided.
MIPI is an alliance set up by ARM, Nokia, ST, and TI, etc., with the object to standardize interfaces within a mobile terminal, such as a camera, a display screen interface, and a radio frequency/baseband interface, so as to lower the complexity of design of a mobile phone and increase flexibility of the design. At present, there are a series of intra-mobile phone interface standards, such as camera interface CSI, display screen interface DSI, radio frequency interface DigRF, and microphone/speaker interface SLIMbus, etc. Therefore, manufacturers of mobile terminals may flexibly select different chips and modules as demanded, and it is more quick and convenient for modifying designs and functions.